Dark Heiress 2: The Return of Darkness
by xXx-Nagini-xXx
Summary: In this installment, Serpentine fights to bring back the Dark Lord and Lady to Power. While battling rebel friends, being a princess and controlling her powers, and earning her Dark mark, she must also convince everyone that she's not alone...
1. Planning A Double Return

Since the return of my father, I've gotten more freedom than last year. Almost 12, I have more responsibility then any other witch. You would think A "normal" witch would be playing with her friends, wondering what will happen in her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also, since she has the summer holidays off…she could be helping mother in the kitchen with dinner and having a father/daughter bonding. Well…for me, that's not all correct. First, My mother is incapacitated right now and is probably staring out the window of St. Mungo's Hospital's psyche ward. Technically, my friends and I don't play and the only family I have is an army of Death Eaters, Werewolves, Inferi and Giants. And the only father/daughter bonding I have is aiding my father in his return so he can continue to hunt down Harry Potter, the Hogwart's Headmaster. Oh, as for my second year…I still haven't told my father that I'm dropping out. I just think it would be best so I have time to organize the army and help my father. I entered the sitting room quietly and smiled when I saw my father's tiny form propped up in the chair by the fireplace. His deathly white skin looked easy enough to rip at a single touch and his eyes burned redder than the flames. Wormtail, Snape, and Auntie Cissy were all kneeling with their heads bowed. Snape was in mid-sentence when I walked in and they looked up.  
"Sorry, you can carry on…I'm just going to wait." Snape nodded and looked back up at my father with concern in his eyes.  
"The last time you came back, it was with a great risk. It doesn't mean that something can't go wrong this time"  
"You weren't there last time, Severus…how would you know if anything will go wrong"  
"I'm not saying that anything will, I'm just concerned for you, Milord"  
"Master, If I may…" Spoke Wormtail. I Crossed my arms and leaned up against the table by the window. "With your last return, we had all of the necessary ingredients…but Potter…he will be hard to get, Master"  
"We won't be needing Potter's blood this time. I still have a small amount of his blood left in me. I just need the rest of the factors. We can use my daughter's blood. I'm sure there's still some of my father's bone left in his grave and as for the flesh-" Wormtail backed away and whimpered. My father laughed coldly with a tone of amusement in it.  
"No, no…" He hissed quietly. "No, Wormtail…I won't be needing your flesh this time. Although last time it was a great help…this time someone else should do it. I rather listen to someone else's pathetic sobs than yours"  
"Milord, If you need any service, I'm am yours to"  
"No, Narcissa. You will not be needed either. This time…I want Potter"  
"But I thought you said we won't be needing him, Master?" Snape stared at the Dark Lord's tiny and withered form in the chair. Wormtail and Auntie looked up.  
"I won't be needing his blood….I want his flesh and I want to personally rip it from his bones and watch him scream in pain." My father's snake-like face took a twisted form of a sadistic grin. I couldn't help but smile….greatly.  
And knowing Wormtail and his stupid remarks, he said: "How can you rip his flesh if you're not even strong enough?" Father's face contorted. Auntie Cissy and Snape glanced at Wormtail and I rolled my eyes. "Wormtail…?" Father spoke quietly, trying to keep calm.  
"Yes, My Lord?" "Get out!" He hissed. Snape swallowed and looked back up at Father.  
"My Lord, if I may ask…how do you suppose we go about capturing Potter? Surely he must believe you will return soon?" "Knock him out, strangle him, poison him, just do whatever you can to bring him to me! And make sure he's alive…I want him to suffer when he dies by my hand. Now leave." Snape hesitated and then nodded before leaving with Auntie Cissy. When the door had shut behind them, I walked over to the chair and knelt down in front and faced my Father. He had a look of sympathy and exhaustion on his face, his eyes slowly turning blue from red.  
"I've been meaning to speak to you earlier, but I've been too caught up with the Death Eaters that I didn't have time to call you"  
"That's ok. I'm here now. I want to ask you something, but you can go first"  
He nodded slowly. "I know that the army has been calling you 'Princess'…and you are…but you must be crowned." He said.  
"What about getting my Dark Mark"  
"I'd have to train you. So it won't be until I've returned again that I would have the time and power to spend time with you and maybe in a few months you will receive your mark. But until then…you need to work on the plans for my second rebirth." I nodded and stared at my knees.  
"Now…you wanted to ask me something?" I looked up and gapped. Shit…I don't want him to get pissed at me…  
"Um…well….I don't want you to get mad, but I mean, it would help with your return so I can help you instead of wasting my time at um…well, do you think that I can"  
"Can…what?" I took a deep breath and looked away.  
"Drop out of school?" I spat out quickly and closed my eyes, waiting for the shouting. But it didn't come. I opened my eyes and stared at him and he stared back at me.  
"Ok." I hesitated and laughed.  
"Really"  
"Yes. I don't want you there. I rather have you educated by appointed Death Eaters. Plus, Hogwarts will be closed after I kill Potter. The wizarding world will realize that I'm back, Potter's dead and that it's not safe anymore. Plus, I'm sending a few Death Eaters to the school this term to teach and keep and eye on Potter just in case something goes wrong." "I thought you would be mad"  
"No…You're just like your mother…you always think I'd be mad if you tell me something." I gave a weak laugh and sat down and the floor next to the chair and stared into the flames.  
"I saw her…." I spoke quietly, remembering the disgruntled body of my mother sitting in a chair by the window at St. Mungo's. I felt a weight upon my stomach that made me feel uncomfortable.  
"Auntie Cissy took me to see her the first time I came here. She didn't know I was there…it was as if I was invisible. I was standing right in front of her and she was looking right through me." There was a dead silence in the room…even the crackling flames seemed to be muted. My eyes started to burn and I held my breath, trying to push back the tears.  
"She loves you. When she was pregnant with you, she'd do whatever she could to protect you and when you were born, she wouldn't let anyone touch her except me. She got worried that she would lose you"  
Father said quietly, a tone of pain in his voice. "And there's no way we can bring her back?" Silence.  
"Father?" I looked up at him and he was starring into the flames.  
"…There is." I got up onto my knees and looked up at him. "But it won't be the same." "What do you mean"  
"There's a department at the Ministry of Magic that holds old souls. The souls that the dementors took." He looked down at me. "When a dementor kisses someone, they suck out their soul. But what most people don't know is that a dementor only takes the necessary nutrients from the soul and then the rest of the soul is hidden away in the Department of Souls. If we retrieve her soul, she will only remember some parts of her memory"  
"But it's worth a try, right!" I stood up and he shook his head.  
"Security is too tight and someone could die trying"  
"But"  
"No. I'm not losing another follower"  
"Then why not just send in someone who is useless, someone who you're going to kill anyway"  
"like who"  
"Um…Wormtail?" Father laugh and shook his head. "Wormtail is useful…surprisingly…but I don't think it would be a good idea to send my men into the Ministry of Magic, we already tried that before and it didn't go well…" His voice trailed away at the end and he frowned.  
"But wouldn't you give anything just to see her again?" He stared up at me. "To be with her again?" 


	2. Designing A Princess

"Raise and Shine, Princess"  
"Heh?" I rolled over and moaned. The sound of the curtains being pulled aside and the sunlight hit my eyes. I buried my face in the pillow and tried to go back to sleep.  
"No, no, no…wake up." A hand grabbed my side and turned me over. I whined and threw the pillow at who ever dared disturbed my sleep. "Go away…" I growled and pulled the covers over my head.  
"I'll tell your father if you won't get up"  
"He can't do anything…" I told my sheets.  
"Not now…but when he comes back to his form. The Dark Lord may forgive, but He never forgets"  
"Whatever…Let me sleep"  
"No." Now I was awake. It was Auntie Cissy and she was standing right beside my bed to the right, about a foot away. But I still didn't pull down the covers. I opened my eyes and stared at the threading in the bed covers. The sun illuminating my bed so I could see clearly underneath the black sheets. "He wants me to take you shopping"  
"Shopping?! For what?" "Dresses." I laughed. "He told you that?" A new voice replied.  
"Yes, I did." I tossed the covers down and sat up. It was my father being held by Snape. I've always had a bad feeling about him and didn't really want him in my room right now. Especially when I had only a tee-shirt and my panties on.  
"Why?" I asked, tossing a dirty glare at Snape while pulling up the covers to my chest and then turning my attention to my father.  
"You need a dress for your ball and for your initiation." I raised my eyebrow.  
"And when do you plan on giving me my mark"  
"Don't take an attitude with me, or I might just send you back to Hogwarts"  
"No!" I whined. "Fine, I'll get the friggin' dresses." "Your ball will be after I've returned within a few weeks and after I've trained you, you will get your mark. Serpentine, It's not the mark that makes you a loyal Death Eater. It's how much devotion you show me and how much effort and work you put into serving me"  
"But I'm your daughter! You're suppose to"  
"Your mother was my Death Eater and look how she turned out!" There was a silence and quietly I growled, "So you think I'm going to end up just like her right? Like mother, like daughter"  
"SILENCE!" My father screamed. Auntie Cissy jumped and Snape gasped. "You will do as I say and go with your Aunt. You will follow procedures up until I return to my normal state and then I will consider punishing you." He stood there and stared at me for a minute and then shook his head, a sly grin coming over his face. "No, you know what? Bring her school shopping also"  
"WHAT?! You told me that I could get home schooled! You said that you don't want me going back there again! You lied to me!" "I changed my mind! And I didn't say this year you can drop out…you can drop out when your 16. Besides, I can work better without you complaining all the time to me." I glared as he and Snape left the room. Auntie Cissy headed to the door.  
"I'll be downstairs waiting for you. We can eat breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Well…lunch. It's 11:35 right now. You slept in." She gave a weak smile and shut the door behind her. I got up and crossed the room and locked it. Anger burned in my chest and without even thinking I grabbed my old school book off the table next to me and hurled it across the room, screaming, where it hit the wall and left a small hole. I stood amazed at my own strength for a moment before I got dressed.

"I don't believe him! He acts if I'm not even his kid. Like I'm some kind of servant to him! Like I have no life and I'm just this object that he can toss around! And he changes his mind too god damn much!" I growled while walking down Knockturn Alley with Auntie.  
"He's just stressed, that's all, dear. He's having a rough time coming back because of certain things"  
"Yeah, like what? He said himself that he hates me." "He never said he hates you"  
"That's what he's thinking"  
"He just said that you complain too much"  
"And do I?" She hesitated and then said. "Well…the point is that he has other things on his mind right now. "  
"Like what?" "Well…for one, last time, he was a bit stronger due to gaining power from other animals and wizards by sharing bodies and feeding off them and this time he doesn't have Nagini to give him milk"  
"Can't he use Envy?" She shook her head.  
"She's not capable for the job. She's not old enough. Plus, this time it's harder to capture Potter now that he knows your father is back. He'll be expecting an ambush, so the Death Eaters are busy trying to plan ways to capture him or lure him into a trap. Also, He's worried because he has you to take care of…no offence, but to him, he lost a wife, a child and his body all on one day. After 12 years, it's all going to come back to him. It's like a slap in the face"  
"But he had a downfall before it"  
"Yes, but he only lost his body. Most of his followers remained loyal and they came back to him. He didn't lose a family"  
"But once he returns and we get mother back"  
"There's another flaw. Your mother"  
"What about her? Once she comes back"  
"Will she remember everything?" I gapped.  
"Well he already told me that she might not remember most things"  
"Ah..." She sighed. "Most things. You see, what a dementor takes when they kiss someone is their most happiest memories, so they leave them with nightmares and horrors of their past to live with. And because it's all they are living with, the victim goes into a shock. That's why they sit there all dazed and confused"  
"But father said that in the Department of Souls"  
"The only thing you would be returning to her is shattered fragments of the happy memories. She'd remember only the most happiest memories of her life"  
"Like what"  
"Well, she probably won't remember marrying the Dark Lord or having you"  
"Oh, that's nice"  
"You know, You're turning out more like your father"  
"Is that a compliment?" She laughed at me and led me in a mall shop. Mannequins in the window showed decent looking dresses and robes. A short lady walked out from around the counter, gapping at me with her eyes bulging. She reeked of a strong perfume that only old lady grandmothers would wear and trying to cover up her unfortunate height, she was wearing stilettos that could kill. "My Great God! Are you?!" Auntie stepped foreword and gave a nervous laugh.  
"Yes, she is, and she needs a dress"  
"Father said I need 2." She looked down at me.  
"You're going to grow, I'm sure he won't mind if we wait." I shrugged and looked up at the lady who was still starring at me like I was a 2 headed alien. "Yes, right away, my dear. Brianna!" She called. A young woman came out from the back room and smiled when she saw that there were costumers. At least she looked normal.  
"This is Brianna, she will be the one fitting you and making your dress. Brianna, this is the Dark Lord's daughter…uh"  
"Serpentine." I said, stepping out from behind Auntie. The lady smiled.  
"Well, Hello. I must say that is an honor to be meeting you"  
"Um...thanks." Auntie looked around nervously. "Serpentine, if you can come back here, I'll fit you and you can pick the fabric you want." I nodded and left Auntie alone with the smelly old lady. In the back room was an old sewing machine on a table and the walls were lined with shelves holding different colors and textures of fabrics. A cabinet and a chair stood in the corner. Brianna walked over to the cabinet and opened it, pulling out a box. She set it upon the table and took out measuring tape. "Can you lift your arms"  
"….Do you think I can"  
"…um…I, uh"  
"Well, let's find out." I lifted my arms up and laughed. "Oh look, I can!" I glared at her. "Don't ask stupid questions and just measure me." She looked taken aback and scared and nodded. After fitting me silently, she stepped back and backed away slowly. She wrote down the measurements on a paper while I turned around to look at the fabrics. I picked out the material and dropped them on the table. She nodded.  
"Thank you. It will take me a day or 2 to finish it"  
"Fine." I turned to leave and out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw her bow a little. I smiled to myself and returned back to Auntie's side. "You finished, dear?" asked the old lady.  
"Yes, I am." I smiled again and we left the store. After walking deeper into Knockturn Alley, I realized,  
"You didn't pay for the dress"  
"Oh, this store let's you pay when you get the finished product. Plus, that didn't apply to you. Being the Dark Princess, almost everything is free"  
"Good. It should be. I like being spoiled." Auntie looked at me and scoffed.  
"That's your mother talking. When she was your age, she wanted everyone to spoil her. Our parents, boyfriends, friends, even strangers…in fact, I get like that sometimes, but not as much as your mother. Are you hungry"  
"Yeah…but I'm more in the mood for shop- MARIUS!" I sprinted up ahead and down the Alley, dodging random strangers just to reach him. When I did, I grabbed him around the waist and swung around. He hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. "What are you doing here"  
"Shopping, you"  
"Same." "For school"  
"Yes." Becoming annoyed, remembering my fucking father. "Did you ask your father"  
"Yes…and I don't really want to talk about it right now"  
Auntie caught up with us and breathlessly she greeted him.  
"Hi." "Oh, Hi." "You here with your parents"  
"Yes, both of them." Just as he said it, they turned up behind us. A tall thin blonde lady beamed down at both of us. His father smirked at me. I remember seeing him the day I visited Little Hangleton and it's so weird to see him in public. After he bowed, his wife looked at him like he was insane but quickly caught on. "Oh my! He's told me...but never…" She bowed to me and smiled. "Well, aren't you sweet. Very beautiful young girl. Looks like Bella, doesn't she?" She told the others. Auntie and Marius' father nodded. "Yes, she does." He said. "Your father just mentioned in a meeting this morning that your ball is coming up soon?" I nodded.  
"Yeah." I mumbled. "Yes, I just brought her shopping for her dress and we're going for school things now"  
"Oh, that's nice. Us too. How about we hang out together today? It would be great for the kids to spend time together." I rolled my eyes and Marius smiled at me. "We can ditch them…don't worry." He whispered. And we did. The bookstore was packed and we got lost in the crowd, so we decided to head the other way. "So what's up with you and your dad"  
"Hell. First he said that can get home schooled. Then because I got bitchy with him, he changed his mind and plus, to become a Death Eater…I have to train first and lord knows how long it will take…I hate him so much right now. I can't wait until mother comes back…oh, wait. I forgot…she doesn't know that I even exist! Today is just not my day." I sighed. Marius hugged me and kissed my cheek.  
"It will get better, I promise." And I took his word for it. 


	3. OutPatient Services

After more gawking and bowing at me, I finally got the shopping over with, but I still wasn't ready to go back home.  
"Mom." Auntie looked at me funny and then sighed.  
"I'm not sure if that's a good idea"  
"Why not? She's my mother. Every time he thinks about her, he acts as though she's dead. And she's not. Take me to see her"  
"Serpentine"  
"Take me to see my mother! That's an order." I said sternly. She hesitated, then nodded. She held out her hand and I took it as she disapparted. I walked down the familiar hallways with her behind me like a servant. I pushed open the door to my mother's room and stopped her sitting by the window again. "Mom?" I walked over to a chair and pulled it up beside her. My mother's brown eyes looked like glass and her pale skin looked as though the softest touch could rip it and unravel her like a broken doll. Her hair was still knotted and was like black straw. I couldn't wait until she was back to normal. Despite her lack of knowledge of my presence, I wanted to meet the real Dark Lady. It seemed like things were going too slow, maybe there was a way I could force the followers to pick up the pace. Somehow, I felt as thought my father wasn't doing anything about this matter.

"Wormtail…can you do me a favor"  
"Yes, anything, Princess…anything for you." I grinned and twirled my hair around my finger.  
"Can you round up a few of the followers for me"  
"Yes, Princess. Who would you like me to call for you"  
"Um…" Not knowing all of them…I named a few of the lower ranked ones. I couldn't afford the ones in the inner circle. They're so close to my father that they may not trust me…but I have my ways.  
"How about…Mulciber, Alecto, and Amycus, and Wardley. And you can have a part in it also…In fact, you can be the leader"  
"Really? May I ask what are we going to do"  
"Well…round the others up and meet me in my bedroom. Just make sure no one knows about this…not even my father, got it?" "Yes, Princess." I laughed to myself as he hurried away. I ran into my bedroom and tossed all of my dirty clothes in a pile and cleared away junk to make space. I sat on my bed patiently and within 5 minutes, the 5 of them were in my room on their knees in front of me.  
"You know, you don't have to bow….I'm not my father." They looked at me funny and Mulciber spoke up.  
"Princess," He said, bowing his head. "It is in the code that we show you devotion, as to your father also"  
"Screw the code…that's my father's. You go by my code now"  
"And what is your code, Princess"  
"Um…I don't got one yet…I'll think of something later but for now I wanted you all to carry out a plan"  
"We would be honored to carry out all of your plans, Princess." Amycus said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Alright, for starters, you don't have to call me 'Princess' every other second. And act normal…I'm not going to beat you if you miss a step." I could see the sigh of relief in their faces.  
"Take a seat somewhere. This may take a while." After finding a spot to rest, I gathered my thoughts.  
"Alright…I wanted to here so you can bring back my mother." Alecto made a small noise.  
"Does the Dark Lord know about this"  
"No. He doesn't have to. You follow my orders for now. No one in the inner circle can know, not even him. Look, I can get my mother out of the hospital but I just need her soul"  
"They tightened security at the Ministry since our last attempt"  
"So? You guys are Death Eaters…just kill them if they come near you. Auntie told me about what happened at the Ministry last time. And don't make it like last time. I want her soul in one piece"  
"Will you be coming with us?" Wardley asked.  
"No. Wormtail will be your leader this time. While you sneak into the Ministry, I'll be signing out my mom. Hopefully I can get Auntie to help since I'm not 16 yet." "When do you want this done"  
"As soon as possible…maybe tonight even….what time is it"  
"7:25." Alecto said, looking at the clock on the wall behind her.  
"Damn. Visiting hours close at 8:00. Maybe there's still time. What time does the Ministry close"  
"10:00." Mulciber said with worry in his voice. They all seemed nervous, like they didn't want to go so soon.  
"Does anyone know how to get to the Department of Souls?" I asked quickly. Wardley shot back at me with a "yes" like he knew time was running out.  
"I used to work on that floor"  
"Alright. You can take the lead until you get there and then Wormtail can take over for the rest of the mission. I'll go talk to Auntie. Remember: Don't tell anyone. Not the inner circle, not my father. I want her soul in one piece and returned to me later tonight. Do not be seen. We'll meet back here when we all return. Just make it back by 10 at the latest." They nodded and disapparted. Already 7:30, I ran as fast as my little legs could take me out my bedroom door, down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room. "Hey!" I sat down next to her on the couch and tried to catch my breath. "I have an idea!" "And?" I could tell she was bored out of her mind. She tossed the magazine down on the coffee table and looked at me.  
"Can you sign people out for out-patient services when they've been kissed"  
"Serpentine, what are you thinking"  
"Well"  
"No"  
"What"  
"No"  
"WHAT"  
"Your father won't allow it"  
"So? Do I care what he thinks"  
"No. But they're consequences when you disrespect the Dark Lord"  
"We're wasting time"  
"No, Serpentine"  
"Auntie, don't you think he would want to see his wife after 12 years? Just so they can be together again"  
"Yes, but let him decide. You are too young to make decisions at this age. You're not even a Death Eater yet"  
"Too late, I've already sent 5 followers to the Ministry to retrieve her soul"  
"You what"  
"Come on, 15 minutes left!!!" "Have you realized what you have done"  
"Auntie! I order you to take me to my mother and sign her out now!" She fumed and screamed with her jaws clenched and gave me a nasty look.  
"Fine! I'll sign her out…but the rest is your responsibility." She growled. I grabbed her hand and we left for St. Mungo's. 10 minutes left and we arrived at the desk.  
"Hello. Can I help you?" I elbowed Auntie in the side. "Um…yes. I would like to sign a patient out"  
"Your name?" "Narcissa Malfoy"  
"Patient's name"  
"Bellatrix Riddle." "Oh…really?" they lady looked at us suspiciously and a bit worried. "Yes. The family misses her so, and it would make us happy to have her at home and it won't be such a hassle to keep coming back and forth"  
"Um. Alright. Hold on just one second." The lady at the desk started to look for paperwork. I looked at the clock. It was now 7:55 and I began to wonder whether the others made it into the Ministry yet. "Yes. Just sign here and the healers will be out shortly with her." Auntie nodded, signed, thanked the lady and we take a seat by the door.  
"You are going to be in so much trouble"  
"I don't give a fuck. As long as the others get back in time and unharmed and her soul is protected, we'll be good to go." But one thing hit me. "How do you get her soul back into her body?" Auntie rounded on me like a angry wolf.  
"You had this all planned out and now you're telling me you don't know how to get her back to normal"  
"Well…it's like a hard math problem. I got one thing and I got the other…I just can't add them." She sighed. "You're lucky"  
"Really, how"  
"Cause I know how"  
"Tell me"  
"No"  
"Tell me"  
"No. Not unless you can tell your father what you did"  
"After she's back to normal"  
"Fine…And I'll find out if you told him or not. You tell him the truth or I will"  
"Fine. Let's just get this over with first"  
"Fine, but just to remind you…this is all your idea and if there's a problem, it's your fault"  
"Fine"  
A healer came out of the mental ward doors holding my mother's hand. She was like a robot, showing no emotion or life, but yet, she was walking. Like day dreaming, but semi-permanently in her own world. "Here she is. You 2 have a good night"  
"Thank you." "Bring us to my bedroom." Auntie glared at me and held my hand and my mother's and took us back to my room. "Now what?" She asked, starring at her sister.  
"We wait until they get back….but first…we need to fix her up." I sat her on the bed and ran over to my bureau to get my hair brush and make up. "Alright…um…first I'll cut her hair." "Oh, Lord. I can't watch this. If she had any idea"  
"Well, look at her! She needs it"  
"She hates having her hair touched"  
"She'll like it. Don't worry." I brushed her hair until every tangle was out, which took ½ hour. I started to cut her hair and Auntie shook her head at me. After a pile of black hair on my bed and shoulder length hair, I began to pull out the make-up. I stood back and stared at her.  
"Eyeliner. Maybe a bit of shadow, but not too much. Should we give her lip stick"  
"I thought you wanted to be a Death Eater"  
"I do"  
"Yeah, well, you sound like you're a cosmetologist for the dead, Like the ones in muggle funeral homes." I chuckled and got to work. "Nice…" Auntie said after I was finished. "So we can present her to the Dark Lord with a new hair cut, nice make-up, her regenerated soul and not to mention that gorgeous new dress…or is that a hospital gown?" "Damn. Got any dresses?" "Yes. I do…but nothing that will fit her. She's lost so much weight. She's almost anorexic…except, without even trying to be. But you can use her own clothes. The Dark Lord still keeps them in his closet"  
"Where is he"  
"Uh…I don't know"  
"Whatever. Keep her here. If the others return, tell them to wait for me." I left my room and shut the door behind me. I slowly crept down the hall to my Father's room. I knocked on the door and I was annoyed to hear his voice say, "Come in." I opened the door and slid inside. He was sitting on the bed, propped up against the pillow. "What"  
"I just came in here to…say sorry to you." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. Snape was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room. How the hell am I suppose to get out of this one…? I thought.  
"I was really bitchy. I'm sorry"  
"Still doesn't give you the right to take an attitude with me"  
"I know. I'm sorry"  
"I know you're my daughter, but you need to know what authority you are under. You're not old enough to take a higher responsibility, and you act as though because you are my daughter that you are to be treated like I am." I bowed my head down and mumbled.  
"I know. Auntie Cissy told me." Father nodded. Snape never took his eyes off me from the moment I walked in the room and it was really annoying. "Who's here"  
"What?" "Who's here? I heard someone apparted down the hall"  
"Oh, that was Auntie, she just went to the store. I'm going to go now, I'm tired. Goodnight." I left the room before he could stop me and I headed down the hall. I ran in my bedroom and was surprised to see them back so soon.  
"Did you get it?" Wormtail stepped foreword and beamed proudly as he knelt and handed me the purple glass ball. Excitement flowed through me as I took it in my hands. Finally, I had my mother back in the safety of my father's house and her soul now lay in my hands. I looked up at the followers.  
"Alecto," I said, looking up at her. I surveyed her body and saw that she had a thin frame to it and wondered, "Do you have clothes for my mother to wear?" She nodded and disapparted. Then I looked to Auntie. "Tell me what to do." She sighed and rolled her eyes at me.  
"You have to get her to swallow it"  
"Swallow it"  
"Yes. The opposite of a dementor's kiss." I shrugged and walked over to my mother. The tiny purple glass sphere looked small enough to swallow. Auntie held her mouth open and I dropped the ball into her mouth and hoped she wouldn't choke. Alecto came back just in time to see her Dark Lady come back. My mother swallows the ball and coughed as though she was choking. A panic floated over me for a moment before her glazed over eyes turned normal. The 7 of us held our breaths as we watched her lift her head and stare around at us like she didn't know who we we're. "What"  
"Bella?" Auntie spoke to her. She turned her head smiled a bit. "What happened? What's going on?" She asked. I felt victim to a stranger as I stood there, alone and unknown to this lady. "Bella, what was the last thing you remember"  
"I…Well, I was in Azkaban. Did he come for me? Or did you get me?" The others looked around at each other.  
"Bella…" Auntie said. "He took you out of Azkaban…." Mother sighed. "14 years ago." She stared at her for a while then chuckled. "What"  
"You were kissed. But we brought you back. Well…it was all Serpentine's idea"  
"Who?" Auntie pointed to me and I held my breath as mother gapped at me, a reflection of a younger self but with the Dark Lord's eyes. The eyes she bore her brown ones in and tried to look for an explanation. "Ok, long story short…He took you out of Azkaban, you were on this raid at the Ministry a year after you came back and the prophecy broke and he got mad at everyone and then you told him you loved him and then you got married, had Serpentine here, and when she was only 1, Potter destroyed Master's body again. You went on trial after they caught you and you received the dementor's kiss, and you've been sitting up at St. Mungo's for a good time now. Serpentine got sent to an orphanage and I took her into custody a few months ago." Mulciber said. The others glared at him.  
"How's that for a slap in the face?" Wormtail muttered to himself. Mother gapped and tears slowly filled her eyes.  
"No…that can't be." "What year is it?" Auntie asked. Mother frowned and with pain and worry in her voice she said quietly, "1995?". The others shook their heads slowly. "2009"  
"No…but it can't be…I mean…wait, how did you know I loved him"  
"Bella, you told him. You both got married. You're Dark Lady. But unfortunately, he's down the hall right now and he doesn't even know you're here." She stood up suddenly. "I'm going to see him"  
To our surprise, Wormtail grabbed her by the arm.  
"No. He's not back to form yet." She ripped from his grasp and growled at him, tears in her eyes.  
"I don't care. I'd give anything to see him." Now it was my turn. I jumped in front of the door and blocked her.  
"Mom. Listen, walking in there will kill him and if you really want to, first put on clothes…please? Then you can walk in there. But only after he knows. I'll go tell him you're here and then you can see him." She stared at me. "Are you really…?" I nodded. I pointed to the dress 


	4. The Kissed

It wasn't going to be easy to face my father. But I walked down the hall to face the music. Maybe he won't be so hard on me. I mean, the others did come back in perfect condition and he has his wife back…but then again, his own 12 year old daughter sent 5 of his followers into the Ministry and disobeyed him.  
Yeah…I'm screwed. I knocked on his bedroom door again and then stepped inside. "Back again"  
"Yeah…um…I have to tell you something." He stared at me. I sat on the bed next to him and looked down at my knees.  
"Auntie didn't go to the store. That was Wormtail and 4 other Death Eaters coming back…." I waited.  
"What? Back from where"  
"The Ministry of Magic"  
"What"  
"I sent them there to get mom's soul. And while they left, Auntie and I went to sign mum out of St. Mungo's." I held my breath and looked up at him. He gapped at me and his eyes widened.  
"She's here?" She spoke quietly. "Yeah. And she has her soul back…but she can't remember anything past Azkaban." Silence.….Oh, how I love it.  
"Wait…you sent my men to the Ministry?" I nodded.  
"Mulciber lead them to it and then Wormtail led them back. And they didn't get caught." More silence.  
Snape stood up and left the room, maybe going to see if his Mistress of Darkness had really returned. I bowed my head and frowned at the dirty floor. "I'm disappointed in you. But at the same time, proud. I don't want this behavior from you again. You could have cost me 5 lives and not to mention the possibility of seeing your mother again. Why did you do it"  
"Because I felt as though you weren't doing anything. I wanted her back with us"  
"Serpentine, I was doing something. I've already planned her return and wanted to wait until after I came back. Not only did you speed up and ruin my plans. You've gotten yourself into too much trouble these past few weeks. I can't take it in this form"  
"I'm sorry. But lately you've been treating me like I'm one of your servants…not like a daughter. Maybe mum will be a bit more caring to me now that she's back"  
"How can she? She doesn't know she has a child"  
"She does…and she knows she's married to her Master…Mulciber kind of tossed out 14 years of her missing life at her in 30 seconds"  
"God, what have you done to her? Bring me to see her." He lifted his arms. I pulled him up into my arms and held him close to me as I left the room. I could hear commotion down the hall as I approached my room. Apparently, the Death Eaters who were still in the manor caught wind that their Mistress was back. My room was full of wizards and witches in black cloaks. They parted as we came through. My father took a breath as he spotted mum sitting on the bed. Thank god she took off that hospital gown off… I thought as we came closer. All the Death Eaters went down on their knees. Mother gapped at father and looked like she was caught between bursting out into tears or smiling. Until she did both. "My Lord." She said and fell to the floor on her knees. "Stand up, Bella." My father said. I could tell he was the happiest he's been in years. She got up and sat back on the bed. I handed my father's limp form her and she cried more.  
"I missed you." She said. It seemed uncomfortable for the others to be in here at the moment so I turned around and pointed to the door politely and they left. Snape was the last one out. He gapped at me awkwardly as I close the door on him. I turned around and watched my mother and father smiled at each other.  
"My Lord. Narcissa told me something, but I wouldn't think it to be true." She spoke quietly, almost at a whisper.  
"If you don't think it is…it might as well be a fact." She smiled and then looked up at me.  
"And her." My father said, looking at me.  
"What? Was I mistake?" I asked innocently. He glared at me and mum laughed.  
"She scared the hell out of me. It was like I woke up and this girl was standing beside me who looked like me but with your eyes. I thought I was going crazy"  
"You are crazy, Bella." She laughed and held him tighter.

A week went by and the time to bombard Potter came. Father and about 50 other Death Eaters sat in the meeting room while I sat in the hall outside with Marius and Maleah. Envy was slithering around my arm while Maleah daydreamed at the floor. "Would they close the school"  
"I donno. Maybe." I muttered, trying to catch anything being said in the meeting room, but the voices were too indistinct. "How long after your father comes back will you have your ball?" I shrugged. "I think a week…so he can get things settled." No one said anything for a second or 2 and then Maleah spoke loudly, making us jump.  
"Oh My God! I got the most gorgeous dress for the ball!" She said excitedly sitting up and snapping out of her daydream suddenly. I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh come on! What about your dress"  
"I already got fitted. I'll get it soon"  
"I can't wait! And I want to see your tiara!" "Maleah…it's my ball, not yours." Marius grinned and leaned his head on my shoulder. Suddenly, she crawled foreword and stared at Envy so close that she went cross-eyed.  
"Ello, little snaky." She started to giggle insanely and Marius lifted his head and looked at her strangely.  
"Are you on crack or something?" I asked. She cocked her head and grinned.  
"Something like that…." Marius and I stared at her. Suddenly, I realized her eyes were bloodshot. "Oh my…" "What?" Marius looked at me.  
"Maleah…are doing drugs?" She laughed insanely again. "Maleah"  
I knew she was no good… Envy hissed.  
Shut it. I snapped at her. I looked back up at Maleah and frowned.  
"Leah, why"  
"It's just a little weed…it's not going to hurt me…" She chuckled.  
"Aren't you planning on becoming a Death Eater?" Marius asked her. She nodded.  
"Well, I don't think my father would want one of his followers high on a mission"  
"No…but I can be high on liiiife!!!!" She fell back and looked up at the ceiling. I pocketed Envy and got up.  
"Come on, we got to get her out of here." Marius got up and helped me stand her up. We got down the hall until Auntie turned the corner.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the meeting?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I'm going now…what's wrong with her?" I looked around and then beckoned her into another room with Marius and Maleah.  
"She's high but if you tell anyone, I'll kill you." I said fast, clean and simple. She sighed and put her hands on her hips.  
"What are you going to do then"  
"Get her away from my dad for now"  
"Ok, have fun." She started to walk away.  
"Wait, aren't you going to help"  
"Nope. This is all your idea. If you want to get into trouble again, be my guest. Honestly, you're the Princess here, Princess." She spun around and headed into the meeting room. I growled and let go of Maleah. "Whoa." Marius stare at me. "What are you doing?" I stared at the meeting room door and shook my head.  
"I'm not doing this anymore." I walked away and he followed as fast as he could with Maleah on his shoulder.  
"Not doing what anymore"  
"Getting into trouble. I'm not going to put up with my father…he's happy now." He raised an eyebrow at me.  
"So…what? You're going to run away? Make him worried and your mother? Have half the army looking for you while you hide away somewhere"  
"….yeah." I left him with Maleah and left the manor, walking into the night, I kept in mind what Auntie had said.  
But where was I going to go? I couldn't apparated so I had to walk…well, I can fly a broom…but where could I get one? Fine, screw the broom, I'll walk. I can hide better that way. There's no where to hide in the air. I got to the gates and pushed them open, walking through and off the property, pulling my hood up over my head. Who knows what the hell lies ahead of me.

(Voldemort's P.O.V.) :

After the last Death Eater left the room, I turned my attention to Bella. She smiled at me. "It's been so long since I saw your beautiful face looking at me." She frowned.  
"Forgive me if I can't remember anything, Master"  
"You won't. But I'd hurt myself for losing you again"  
"Don't talk like that. It's bad enough when you're in this state. When you return, I promise you that everything will get better"  
"Nothing can get better then what it was before, Bella. But once we get Potter out of the way, nothing can harm you, my love." She smiled weakly. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." It was Marius and he had Maleah drapped over his shoulder. "I'm sorry to intrude, but Serpentine ran away." "What?!" Without me telling her to, Bella scooped me up in her arms and ran out the room. "Severus!" I called. He came running towards us. "Serpentine is missing. Send the inner circle to look for her. Make sure you find her. Go!" Severus nodded and ran off. Bella's heart rate was so high that it couldn't have been from running. I looked up at her and she frowned down at me.  
"She's my child too. Even though I don't know her well, I'm still worried"  
"Mother's instinct." I said and she nodded. We went back to talk with Marius.  
No one found her until 3 hours later. Already 1:35 in the morning, Lucius came running up to me and Severus followed closely behind with a sleeping child in his arms. Bella let out a sigh and closed her eyes. My jaws clenched with anger and my eyes burned from on-coming tears.  
"We found her in an old warehouse in the next town, My Lord." Lucius said quietly. I stared at Serpentine's pale face from under her hood and told him to put her in bed. I told Severus to keep a watch out over her for the rest of the night. And have her come in my room when she wakes. Bella and I went back to our room. I couldn't sleep so I decided to watch Bella for the next 8 hours. 


	5. Responsibilities

(Serpentine's P.O.V.):

A familiar scent came up through my nose and I realized my face was buried in a soft pillow. Last thing I remember was falling asleep in an old building by the sea and hearing the wave crash on the shore. "SHIT!" I screamed into the pillow.  
"Watch your language." said a cool voice. I picked my head up and looked to my left. Snape…  
"What the fuck are you doing in my room? Get out!" I shouted.  
"Your father wanted me to keep an eye on you for the remainder of the night after we found you"  
"And why is he so concerned about me"  
"You're his child. Both your mother and father were worried about you. He sent the entire inner circle out to look for you. He wants to talk to you once you wake up." I laid back down and closed my eyes.  
"I'm sleeping"  
"No, you're not. Get up. Now." "Don't order me around! Fine, I'll go." I growled and left the room. Fucking Snape. Why the hell does he get to boss me around. He doesn't know who he's dealing with… I knocked on my parent's door and stepped inside. Both of them were sitting up in bed and my father had a disgusted look on his face.  
"You couldn't wait, could you?" He said. I sat on the bottom of the bed by my mother's feet. "I'm sorry"  
"No. Don't even say you are. You're not. I can't take this, Serpentine. You couldn't even wait until Thursday for me to return? You can't just simply sit still"  
"Thursday"  
"Don't interrupt me…Yes, Thursday. Do you just like getting in trouble? You think you can do anything just because you're the Dark Lord's child"  
"You didn't tell me that you were returning so soon. That's the day after tomorrow." "Stop changing the subject!" "Fine! Look, I'll sit tight for a while and be a good little girl. I try helping people out and they only yell at me and tell me that I'm too young to do anything." "You are! You're only 11"  
"I'm almost 12." "What's the difference?" He growled.  
"Can I at least have more responsibility without anyone on my back all the time"  
"I'll think about it. You'd have to wait until I'm back and you're a Death Eater"  
"But that could take months"  
"So be it. Leave the room." I glared at him, rooted to the spot, refusing to move. "Serpentine…" He hissed dangerously.  
"Serpentine," My mother spoke. Her voice was soft and fragile as though she was trying not to get caught in the middle. Her brown eyes looked upon me with ease. "Please leave dear, Your father needs rest. I'll discuss this later with you but for now please go." Amazingly, my body let go of the tension and I nodded. I turned around and left the room. Not realizing it, I kind of understood the powers I have. My mother and I could seduce anyone we felt like, not just men, anyone…

While walking down the hall, Auntie happened to show up. "There you are. Listen, you remember that girl that's designing your dress for the ball"  
"Yeah, Brittany or something"  
"Breanna"  
"Yeah. Whatever"  
"Well I've talked to her mother, which is that old lady we first saw"  
"The smelly lady"  
"Yeah. Well I've also went over it with your father and decided that she's going to stay here so she can design all of your outfits. Anything you want"  
"Great. Just what I need, more friends. Where's Maleah"  
"She fine. And your ball gown is done"  
"Great. What do you mean, she's fine? Like fine fine or fine like she's in trouble but she's fine"  
"Well, after your father told her parents, now she's in deep shit fine." "Oh. That's nice"  
"She's grounded. And if she keeps her pace right, she might be able to come to the ball"  
"Wait, 'might'? What do you mean, 'might"  
"She might be able to come. Might meaning 'maybe' or 'yes, unless'…" I scoffed and crossed my arms.  
"What about Marius"  
"Your lover boy"  
"Can it"  
"Yeah, he's going. He didn't do anything wrong. You know, I'm surprised that your going, miss trouble-maker." I glared. "Don't make me hurt you"  
"Do it. I dare you." She laughed.  
"Dare? Did someone say dare? I love truth or dare Can I go first?" Auntie and I spun around to see Wormtail coming up to us. Auntie pushed me towards him and started to run off.  
"Yeah, she can play with you, but I got things to do. Bye!" I growled and flicked her off. "What wrong?" Wormtail asked. I shook my head and started to walk off and he followed (of course.  
"Nothing. You wouldn't understand"  
"Hormones"  
"No"  
"Then what"  
"Maleah might not be able to come to the ball. I'm dreading going back to school. Father won't let me have any responsibility until I'm a Death Eater which could be for months. Some girl is going to come and stay with us so she can make clothes for me and that means she'll want to be friends with me and I can't stand anymore people right now. I'm bored as hell being stuck here and there's like what, a month left until I go back? I can't take it." I flapped down on the couch in the living room and Wormtail sat down in the opposite chair, gazing at me.  
"What more is that fucking, Snape won't stop starring at me. Everytime I enter a room, he watches me like a hawk like I did something wrong or he's about to pounce on me like I'm some kind of meat dish"  
"Maybe he's keeping an eye on you. Your father might have told him to monitor you"  
"I wouldn't be surprised, but no. That was only last night. He's been doing it ever since my first visit here and at that time, my father wasn't around." He shrugged and leaned back.  
"Did you talk to him"  
"My Father"  
"No, Snape"  
"No. Why? I'm not going to talk to that freak, he might attack me even if I say hi to him." "Well. I can tell it bothers you but if he does try anything, tell your father"  
"Yeah, if he'll listen to me." He shrugged again and sighed. "Would you like me to make tea?" I shook my head and day dreamed out the window.

A/N: Short Chapter, I know. 


	6. Fitting A Leader

"What's your bust size"  
"How should I know? Why don't you just measure me"  
"You're not paying attention"  
"I have better things to do"  
"Laying on your bed, playing with a snake?" I shot a glare at her. Brianna was sitting on the floor with different fabrics around her and a tin box with sewing stuff on her right. She was holding a dark red garment in her hands and her head was cocked to one side. She looked at me with a look that plainly said, "Oh, come on…what are you doing?" "You want me to make this for you or not"  
"Yeah"  
"Well?" I sighed and got off the bed. She stood with the garment and pins and wrapped it around me.  
"Why do you take an attitude with everyone?" She asked quietly, pinning it to me. "What are you talking about?" "That! Why can't you just talk to people normally and not like you have PMS 24/7?" "I only talk normally to people I like"  
"Your father"  
"What about him"  
"You always seem to be mad at him"  
"How would you know? You just got here yesterday"  
"Your Aunt told me some things. And last night before we went to bed, you were yelling at him"  
"He gets on my nerves sometimes"  
"He's the Dark Lord and you shouldn't argue with him"  
"He's my father, alright? It's not like he will kill me if I spilt milk." "I'm just saying. And with me, I never did anything to you and you get cranky with me"  
"I don't know you." "I don't know you either. But I don't boss you around"  
"I'm the Dark Princess, I can do whatever I want"  
"Serpentine, just because you're"  
"-the Dark Princess, doesn't mean I can do what I want…Yeah, I know, I got that from Him, thanks. I don't need it from you." I snapped. She sighed and measured the fabric around me and then unpinned it.  
"Thank you. Look, how about we make a deal. You be nice to me, no, you be nice to everyone for a day and then you won't have to do anything else for me. If you can't, then you have to hang out with me for a day"  
"What's the difference? You have nothing to do anyway and you'd want me to hang with you all day anyway"  
"You don't have to. Just be nice to everyone." I considered it, then nodded.  
"Plus, if I win, you have to make me my own Death Eater robes"  
"Alright." "Fine, we start right now. Since it's only 10:30, you take the rest of the day off from evilness"  
"Wait a minute. Not today. Number 1, my father is returning tonight. Number 2, I was born evil, and you can't take that away from me. And number 3, I want you to make me a skirt." I said, sitting back down on the bed. She crossed her arms and stared at me.  
"I know your father is returning tonight. But it doesn't mean that you can't be evil…just not mean"  
"How the hell can I be evil and not be mean"  
"Look evil and don't talk." I raised my eyebrow. "And yes I'll make you a skirt. By the way, what's going to happen if they catch Harry Potter"  
"They'll bring back my father"  
"I know that…but won't they close Hogwarts? You know, if he dies"  
"Maybe. I hope. But maybe not. I think someone else will take over. They always say they're going to close Hogwarts. Why do you care anyway"  
"Cause I go there"  
"I haven't seen you." Envy slithered down my leg and hung off my foot, watching Brianna sew the fabric together. Watching the weaving motion of her hand with the needle and thread like it was hypnotizing her.  
"I tend to stay away. I never go to the Quidditch matches and I eat dinner in the common room. But I've seen you"  
"What year are you? 7th"  
"Yeah, I'll be going into my 7th year. I have an apprenticeship with my mom in her shop. I want to design robes and clothing after I graduate"  
"I'm sure you'll make it. The ball gown you made kicks ass. And I'm sure robes are easy, right"  
"Yeah, they are." I looked over to my closet and studied the dress. I haven't tried it on but I couldn't wait. It was the materials I picked but it wasn't like how I pictured it. It was even better. A Black dress with lace cover and fishnet sleeves. She made a matching corset and the laces matched the black material. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." My mother stepped in and smiled at us.  
"Your father wanted me to tell you that he's sending the followers out to get Potter. He wants you to stay here and don't go into the cellars when they get back"  
"Why now?" "Because Potter was suppose to go to London at noon and they wanted to catch him before he leaves. They're keeping him locked downstairs until tonight." I nodded.  
"Ok." She nodded and left. Brianna looked up.  
"The Cellars"  
"Yeah, it's not what you think. They changed it into like 6 different rooms. One for keeping hostages, on for wine and foods, you know, one for raping villagers, another for storage, whatever"  
"…Raping villagers"  
"Yeah. That's where I found this." I held up my dark mark pendant from around my neck." She nodded and went back to sewing"  
It was 11:45 pm and I was getting on my robes for the occasion. I met up with Mother in the hallway with Father in her arms.  
"Do you have the dagger?" I nodded and pulled it out on my robe's pocket with trembling hands. I started to get the chills, reminding myself that I'd have to spill blood for my Father soon. I slid it back in the pocket and silently followed Mother down the stairs and into the cellar. After reaching the bottom of the stairs, I could hear commotion up ahead, a struggle maybe. Finally I heard a familiar voice shout.  
"Bastards! I'll kill you!" I looked around mother and saw Harry Potter struggling against a group of Death Eaters. Wand less and being pinned down to the ground by 6 grown men, he looked up at me and gave in. "Serpentine…" He mouthed at me. I didn't say anything. I just stared at him. "Like Father, like Daughter, Harry. She's not so innocent anymore is she? You can't control my child, Potter. She's destined to be powerful like me, it runs in the family"  
"She has a mind of her own and she knows the difference between what's right and what's wrong. Serpentine, think about what you're doing! You're too young to follow under your father's rule. He's only going to use you and hurt you!" I stepped foreword.  
"And if let you go, you'll only hurt my father…And I can't let that happen. I won't. Take him up." I ordered to the servants. They picked up the rope-bound Potter and forced him foreword, ushering him down the tunnel to the graveyard.  
While in the dim lit tunnel, Potter still continued to fight back.  
"What are you going to do after you come back, kill me? You'll only be killing yourself"  
"I forgot how dim you are, Potter. Don't you pay attention anymore?" Potter stared at my father while the Death Eaters dragged him along.

A/N: I got the new Evanescence CD, "The Open Door", Today so the next few chapters might have references to it. Evanescence rocks! 


	7. The BoyWhoFinallyDied

As Wormtail opened the door out to the graveyard, the sweet scent of death lingered through the air. We walked between the sleeping dead and our presence threatened them to wake. A new wave of power came over me. Like I could finally control my power and magic. What was it? Hormones? Being by my father and mother again and having the weight of the Dark side on my shoulders? Or the sinister feeling that I would be soon stripping my headmaster of his life and power. Power, that's all it's about. It's what my father wants and my father needs and to get it, he needs me. Me, only 12 years old and slowly walking towards my grand-parent's graves with the most intimate of followers behind me, waiting for orders. With only a year of magical education on my sleeve, why would I have to strip myself of innocence now? I guess I'd have to ask my father that after.  
"Tie him to the grave." I ordered. The group stepped foreword and thrusted potter up against the stone angel of death with a strong force that I could feel the wind get knocked out of him. "Feel familiar, Harry?" My father asked tauntingly. I looked to the ground in shame, avoiding eye contact with anyone and feeling regret. Why now? Why me? I felt a soft tug of my hood and I looked around to face my father who pointed to my robe's pocket where the dagger was, with his thin bony skeleton like fingers. I couldn't even swallow or breathe. I pulled out the silver dagger. My fingers went numb around it and it seemed I didn't have a hand at all.  
My eyes twitched a few times and my knees almost gave way. I looked between Potter and myself, deciding who should be shed first. My mother placed my father's body in the big cauldron and I picked Potter. Slowly walking over to him like a mourning widow at her husband's funeral. The silver reflected the white moon up above us. I reached out and took hold of Potter's arm. A faded scar laid upon his arm from previous years. He hissed down at me as I stared blankly at the spot where I was to cut flesh from.  
"Serpentine. Don't do this! It's not right, you know it's not. Please don't. I can do anything for you. Think about how your father treats you. He's only going to push you away after he comes back. He's just using you to gain power. You're just a footnote in this story. In his story. Serpentine, don't…" He pleaded. I thought for a moment before looking up at him with remorse. "No." I heard myself say out loud. "I'm not a footnote. And this isn't my father's story. It's mine." I placed the dagger on his arm, looked away, held my breath and dragged it down. His scream pierced the night like a reached banshee. It irked the trees, sending the bats and owls into an uproar. The sound of my power flowing through the metal, a catalyst of my evil doings and the sound of my innocence being scratched away from my clean black slate. It woke the dead and sent chills up the spines of the dementors. It echoed around the hills and disturbed the black sky turning the stars blood red. Although I knew my father was enjoying it, I felt nauseous and dropped the dagger. I opened my eyes and looked up to the bloody mess hanging in front of me. I held my breath again and ripped the flesh from his arm and weakly walked over to the cauldron. I tossed it in and leaned against the cauldron for support to catch my breath. Potter moaned and cried behind me. A silence rang around the Death Eaters, begging me to continue. Still gripping onto the edge of the cauldron, I bent down and picked up the dagger from the ground and breathed slowly, trying to push the nausea back down inside. Placing the dagger on my palm I moaned and looked away. Squinting at the cauldron, I clenched my teeth and pulled the dagger out of my grip. A searing pain shot up my arm. I screamed and held my hand over the big rusted pot and clenched my fist which surprisingly made it feel better. Black liquid dripped from my closed hand. For a second, I wished it was lighter out so I could see the red clearly. I shook off the nausea with a twitch of my body and looked up at the grave stone where my grandparents were. Filthy muggles… I growled inside my mind. I flicked my wand and dust rose out of the ground by Potter's feet. I winced again at the pain in my hand. I directed the dust over to the cauldron and let it fall in. Instantly, the cauldron burst into flames. Some of the Death Eaters backed away and gasped. My mother stood rooted to the spot, eagerly waiting. Me, however, swallowed and tried to keep the vomit back down and closed my eyes, the nausea and weakness taking me. I opened my eyes and looked at my hand, just realizing how much blood was pouring out of me. It shouldn't be this much…I feel like I'm going to pass out. Maybe I'm just paranoid. I wrapped my hand up with part of my cloak and watched as my father's form twisted in mid air. He seemed content. Maybe it doesn't bother him since he's been through with this before. Or maybe he's thinking about how in a few moments he's finally going to finish of Potter. My father, full-bodied and strong, stood in the place where the cauldron used to be. For a second, he stood still and silent, staring at the ground. Without warning, he spun around, strode up to Potter coolly and landed a punch squarely in his face. It was no doubt that he broke his nose as blood squirted everywhere. The Death Eaters laughed and my mother took a step foreword, wanting to run over to her husband desperately. Father's chest heaved and he stepped away. He turned around and faced mother who automatically ran at him and fell into his arms. He was a foot taller than her. Bald, bright blue eyes he gave me and thin bones that you could see clearly underneath his pale white skin. His long fingers caressed my mother's long dark hair. He whispered something to her that I couldn't make out. It was in a hiss though, like in parstletongue. He let go of my mother and stared at me, a sly smile came over his face and I couldn't help but return it.  
I walked over to him slowly, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my hand, now spreading up my arm.  
He placed his hand upon my face and chuckled.  
"You did well, my child. Just don't think I'm letting you off for arguing with me." I gapped at him and my mother laughed.  
"I told you he never forgets." She said.  
"No, I don't. But I do forgive." He said as he took my hand and squeezed hard, making me cry out. After a few seconds, he let go and I looked at my hand. Gone. It was gone. The blood, the wound and no scar was there either. I could see the blood stained on my robe's cuff but not on my hand. I looked up into his smiling face and he turned around, towards the crowd of followers. "I thank you all. My greatest thanks to my wife and daughter." Mother and I bowed our heads in silence.  
But also to Narcissa ," He said, looking at my aunt with her long blonde hair hanging out from under her hood. "You did rescue my daughter from the orphanage as soon as you could and I will reward you later for it." He clenched his fists and grinned evilly. "I feel so good. I might just be nice to you, Potter." He faced the exhausted, limp form of the boy who lived and tilted his head to the side. "Or maybe not…" Without warning, he lifted Potter's head and punched him in the face, a loud crack echoed around the graveyard and blood poured out from behind my father's fist. Most of the Death Eater's laughed. My father did it again and more blood poured out of Potter's face. He did it once more, knocking him out and my father stepped back. He looked at me as I started at Potter's head, hanging down onto his chest. "Serpentine," He said quietly advancing towards me. "It's been a long time since I've seen you." He put his hand against my cheek and smiled. "I regret how I've been acting for the past few days. But you have been a bit out of hand lately and I can't take it when I was at my worst"  
"I was just trying to make things better. I brought mum back, didn't I?" "Yes, you did and I thank you and I'm happy as I was when you were born, but you went about it the wrong way and my men were already taking orders to go and get her but you had to put this family and the whole entire dark army at risk of exposure. You could have been followed, Serpentine"  
"But-" "No. I don't want to hear it. You are to"  
"Young?! I'm too young to do anything, right? And even if I am old enough, I can't or won't do it right, right?! Because if that's it, say it! Everyone does and I'm fucking sick of hearing it!" I screamed. No one said anything as I ran back into the tunnel and up towards the house. No footsteps were following me and neither my father nor mother was calling after me. They didn't care. I got back up towards the house and came out of the tunnel and into the cellar. I stopped and caught my breath which prompted me to burst into tears. From deep within the tunnel, I could hear the echoing of Potter's screams. Well, I'm guessing that finishing off Potter is more important than his own daughter. Silence. A wave of relief, but what now? So ends the famous Harry Potter and my father has total control of the wizarding world…  
The silence sounded so sweet. Until it was followed by footsteps coming down up the tunnel. I sighed expecting my father to bitch me out, instead, I turned around to face my mother. 


	8. Confessions of a Dark Lord

"Honey, you alright?" I nodded. I fell into her arms completely vulnerable. Right now, I hated my father with such a passion that I could flip out at the sound of his name. Fortunately, I had a cool mother, she understood that I didn't want to talk about him so she brought me upstairs and we sat at the dining room table.  
"So…what do you want to do tomorrow? The army will be celebrating tonight and busy as hell tomorrow. I thought we could sneak away and go shopping or something." I laughed and wiped the remaining tears away from my eyes. "Ok." "You know you still have to prepare for your initiation. And your birthday is coming up. Did you get that dress yet?" I nodded.  
"It's upstairs"  
"Alright…we can just go for the hell of it. Maybe we can go look for some cute guys to hang with." I couldn't help but crack up.  
"Mum, you're married. Plus I already have a boyfriend"  
"But they don't have to know. Come on, girl, it'll be fun." She winked at me. "Gives you the chance to work out that power of yours"  
"Yeah, I guess." She sighed and put her head down on the table.  
"Did you watch it?" She looked up at me. "No. I left when he was heading over to Potter. I heard it though." "Yeah me too." We heard the heard of cheering Death Eaters come running up the stairs when we turned around and my father entered the room, soaked in blood, from head to toe, the most biggest and most evil grin on his face. The anger flared inside me again as my mother started to ask, "What the hell happened to you?!" He chuckled darkly. He shook his head as he crossed the room, took my mother in his arms and kissed her passionately. Completely ignoring me, he apparated her away somewhere. No, not somewhere. Their bedroom. And the Death Eaters knew it too. To them, it was party time. Like caged animals with cabin fever, they flipped out like they were let out of their cages. Maleah's father excitedly stated that he was going back to his house to tell his family the news. Snape just stood there with a smirk on his face as Wormtail squealed loudly. I sighed and headed upstairs to my room. Auntie Cissy called after me but I ignored her and continued up the stairs. I felt so empty. So alone, except for my aunt and mom. Unless he brain washes her. As I walked by their bedroom door, it sound liked he was doing more than brain washing her. The moans and screams punctured my thoughts and I couldn't sleep that night. The Death Eater's cheering and shouting and my mother's moaning kept me up. Envy coiled up beside my head and whispered in my ear.  
"It's been hours and they can't even try to keep it down"  
"Who? My parents?" I spoke into the darkness.  
"Well, yeah them, and the others"  
"Nope. They don't care who's trying to sleep right now. Harry Potter is dead now and to them, nothing can stop them. No one cares about me, Envy"  
"Of course they do. Just not now." I rolled my eyes in the darkness.  
"Still. It doesn't make me feel better"  
"Life sucks. It isn't suppose to feel good…It's hell"  
"Are you saying that from a snake's point of view"  
"….yeah." She sighed. Minutes went by before the noise downstairs seized. But it didn't fade away. It stopped abruptly. Even my mother's cries. As if everyone disappeared all together. Envy and I laid together silently, waiting, until the loud ringing in my ears was replaced by the echoing sound of footsteps coming up the stairs down the hall. I looked to my side and aw Envy lifting her head. The footsteps were slow and were being followed by more. "It sounds like 3 people." Envy hissed. There was a knock on the door as the footsteps seized. "Come in." I called. The door opened and sure enough, Envy was right. There were 3 figures standing in my doorway. There was a snap and all the lights in my room flickered on. I winced at the brightness and blinked repeatedly. It was my father, mother and Auntie Cissy. "What?" I asked. Auntie gave me a somber look and mother crossed her arms and started to bite her nails. My father was the only one to step foreword. He sat down on my bed and sighed. I glared at him.  
"What do you want?" I growled. His expression remained, he had a frown and his eyes were a bit softer. Not his usual fiery red but now a dull cranberry color. "Serpentine…" He said in a hushed voice. He glanced at Envy and the corner of his mouth went up a bit, giving a small smile, which fell back down into a frown again once he turned his attention back to me.  
"Do you remember when Maleah got in trouble for doing drugs?" "Yeah, what, you're going to give me a life lesson now? Don't do drugs?" "No, but you can still learn from it. Maleah is in the hospital." He said finally. I stopped breathing. I stopped thinking. I opened my mouth and heard myself ask, "Is she alright? What happened"  
"Her father and mother told her to stop but apparently she didn't and went a bit too far." Auntie spoke up. I looked back at father.  
"Is she going to be alright?" My voice was now rising with my panic and my eyes started to burn. My breathing got shallow and there was a heavy pressure bearing down on me. "She's in a muggle hospital since St. Mungo's can't treat drug related problems. She's still in London though"  
"I want to see her!" I cried, tears falling now. "Honey, we can go see her tomorrow." Mother said. "No! Now!" I scream at her. It was an order and she knew it. She could see the red burning in my eyes. The tone in my voice that reminded her so much like my father. And he knew it too. That's why he hit me. His ice cold palm made contact with my cheek and I let out a pain-stricken cry which made both my mother and Auntie jump. "Don't talk to her like that!" My father hissed. I cried more. Uncontrollably. He felt some regret and took me in his arms, petting my hair and kissing my head as I cried into his shoulder. The anger and frustration left over from that night fell away as we embraced. "I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "It's alright. Look, you need sleep. When you wake up, Your aunt and mother can take you to see Maleah. But for now, sleep." I nodded silently. And he laid me back and tucked me in. My mother and Aunt came foreword and they each gave me a kiss goodnight. "Goodnight, kiddo. I'll get you up tomorrow. We can spend the whole day in London if you want." Auntie said quietly. I nodded.  
"Ok"  
"Night, Sleep tight, don't let the Vampires bite." I giggled as my mom gave me a kiss on the forehead. They left the room and my father sighed.  
"Serpentine, I'm sorry about earlier. I realized that I have been hard on you lately. You have been getting into trouble but what the hell, it's genetic, right?" I laughed "Yeah. I'm sorry too. It just seemed like you didn't care about me that much and you were too preoccupied with the Army and mum, that you didn't have time for me.  
"You know, that's true, but you're also wrong. I do care about you. I haven't been with your mother and you for years and now I have to get my army in order and these days are going to be tedious but soon we can spend a lot of time together like a family. Right now, though, I need to deal with the army first. You can start spending more time with your mother now. Your birthday is in a few days…we can spend the whole day together then, alright?" I nodded. "Don't feel rejected. I don't hate you. And I'm not ignoring you." I lowered my gaze guilty, stared at my hands and picked the black nail polish off my finger nails.  
"Where's Breanna?" "She's spending the night over her mum's house." I could see him nod out of the corner of my eye. There was a long pause before he spoke again in a soft voice.  
"I'll never forget that day when I last saw you. I knew Potter was looking for me. You were about a year old. Running around and babbling. The other followers got a kick out of you. It was quite funny to watch them play with you." He frowned a bit. "Your mother was holding you when Potter showed up. I told her to run. I fought with Potter and watched as you two were being chased by Potter's little friends. And then you disappeared into the woods. After a while, the group of brats came back and announced the worst news to me"  
"What?" I asked in a low voice.  
"That your mother and you had jumped over the waterfall there. They held up your baby blanket and I almost broke down. Potter took advantage of my broken heart and stabbed me multiple times." I gasped and he laughed. "Well it's not like I'm dead now." He chuckled. I sighed as I noticed that he was in front of me in full form and in power, absolutely ok. He stood up. After starring at me for a few moments, he said sternly: "I'll be giving you the tools of the trade soon. Use them with extreme caution. You have much more power than the ones you already know you have. The new powers will be more difficult to handle and they're for more serious situations, not just playing with people's feelings…" "The Unforgivables?" I asked proudly. He nodded. "And more. Now get to sleep." I nodded and closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead and left the room without another sound. Soon, I will be able to use all of my powers and be like my father. As I thought about it, I couldn't help but feel a bit of envy towards him. 


	9. Nothing Will Happen To Us?

⌠Father!■ Silence. ⌠FATHER!■ ⌠Serpentine, I▓m pretty sure he heard you the first time!■ ⌠No he-■ ⌠What?!■ The high pitched voice rang down the hall accompanied by hurried footsteps. My hand frozen on the door and mother behind me, we watched as the disgruntled dark lord rushed into the hall. ⌠We▓re leaving now.■ ⌠You scared the shit out of me! I thought something was wrong┘.■ He▓s been soft towards me ever since last night. ⌠Well, alright, you two behave yourselves┘.especially you, my love.■ Mother gave a titter and blushed, her pale bony cheeks becoming pink as father leaned over me and gave her a kiss. ⌠Ew, gross! get a room!■ ⌠Fine!■ My father spat. He quickly grabbed mother by the wrist and they disapparated.  
⌠FATHER!■ pop! ⌠Oh, it▓s okay for you to snuggle with your little boyfriend, but it▓s not okay for us to kiss?■ ⌠Not in public.■ My father looked around.  
⌠And you▓re the public?■ ⌠No, but what if someone else saw you? Plus, it can scar a child when they see this type of irresponsible behavior with their parents. I mean, they▓re suppose to act like adults, not animals and-■ ⌠Alright, out we go!■ Mother opened the door and gave me a bit of a push out while saying goodbye to father.

I got a chance to ask mother about father▓s odd behavior once we got to Diagon Alley. ⌠Mum?■ ⌠Yeah?■ ⌠Father▓s been acting odd┘last night he was talking to me when you guys left the room and he said-■ ⌠Ice cream.■ ⌠No, he didn▓t say ▒ice cream▒┘he said-■ ⌠No┘■She laughed. ⌠Ice cream.■ She was pointing to Madam Isalaide▓s Ice Cream Parlor. ⌠Oh┘sure.■ After we grabbed our Soft Serve Sour Spider Strawberry cones, we sat a small table in the back corner of the parlor, away from everyone.  
⌠So what about your father?■ She asked, pulling off a sour gummy spider and surveying me from over the top of her cone. ⌠Well, he was just saying how he was devastated by what happened to us┘well, when he had his 2nd downfall, he said that we were running from-■ ⌠Yeah, He told me about it. Go on.■ ⌠Well, he said that he was so devastated from it that Potter took advantage of him and stabbed him. And┘well, I guess it really affected him and since last night, he▓s been really┘nice to me┘it▓s not like him. Lately, we▓ve been fighting and I told him that I was sorry. And-■ She stopped licking her cone and laid it down in the bowl, she laid a hand on mine and sighed. I haven▓t been able to touch my cone and it sat in it▓s bowl, melting away.  
⌠Back when Potter was┘well, when your father was not yet in power, but getting there, many people feared him. Partially because he didn▓t care about human emotions. He felt no pity for anything he killed. He felt that if there was no use for it, it might as well be dead. It▓s almost as though he killed without thinking┘.I▓m not sure if you know this, but you▓re not a pureblood┘.His father was a muggle, his mother was a pureblood though. She died giving birth to him. He was left to live in a muggle orphanage. No one showed him any love. That▓s why you first saw him as being cold and demanding, having no feelings at all. He couldn▓t even tough Potter because Potter understood love and your father didn▓t. Your father has been through a lot┘.Now, the first time he returned, he used Potter▓s blood to rejuvenate himself. This would allow him to touch Potter and also gain access to his thoughts┘they were connected. They shared each other▓s powers. But without knowing it, the exchange of the powers also turned Potter into a horcrux. And┘gave your father the ability to understand love. Even though he despised it, he still understood it. And for the first time, he could feel sympathy and love. Usually, the Dark Lord would feel greedy about something and he▓d envy whoever possessed it┘and then he▓d take control and steal it, rightfully, he▓d claim it as his. But when he got potter▓s blood, he▓d feel greed, envy it and then try to steal it. But the difference between having his blood and not having it, made your father become attached to the object┘or person┘■ My ice cream was now just an ocean of pink milk with floating spiders. The clock on the wall behind me was ticking loudly. My could feel my pulse┘that▓s how relaxed and dull I felt. My mouth was hanging open. I blinked and closed it.  
⌠What?■ Mum smiled and folded her arms, leaning on them, she looked out the window and simplified it.  
⌠If┘Someone had an object that your father wanted┘your father would steal it. Just to possess it. But when he had Potter▓s blood. He▓d do the same, but once in his possession, he▓d become attached to it emotionally. Like me.■ ⌠Like┘you?■ ⌠Yeah. Once I got back from Azkaban, so your father told me, I couldn▓t wait to tell him my feelings. Little did we both know that he▓d become attached to me┘I told him I loved him, he first pushed me away, but when considering it, he took me. I was his. Well, I was his to begin with┘but now I was in his heart. When my husband came back from Azkaban and found out I was with our Master, he tried to take me back┘Azkaban made him go insane, thinking he could take on the Dark Lord, he tried to fight back. But your father, being greedy, acted on his feelings for me and killed him.■ She stared at me for a while.  
⌠He▓s scared that the wizarding world would take advantage of him if they saw how he really is┘if they saw that he could feel┘unfortunately, Potter found it out, through means of looking into your father▓s mind and using his inner thoughts as weapons┘That▓s why I think your father▓s acting weird┘■ ⌠He doesn▓t want to feel anymore?■ ⌠Well, I think he does, for our sake┘we▓re the best things he has in his life.■ ⌠So he doesn▓t want to feel vulnerable again? He thinks that there▓s some way that he could be taken advantage again and he▓s scared that he▓ll lose us?■ She nodded. Her cone was melted too┘I stared down into the milk in my bowl and tapped the spiders with my spoon, as though trying to drowned them. I swallowed but found it hard too.  
⌠Doesn▓t he know that nothing will happen to us?■ ⌠I▓m not sure┘I think he▓s aware, but still paranoid. But we both know that nothing will happen to us. I think we just have to convince him that.■ I looked up at her. A faint frown played on face. Her eyes brown and glassy. She sighed and stood up.  
⌠Come on. Our ice cream flat lined, let▓s go shopping.■ I stood up and stretched. When turning around, I spotted a hooded man over in the opposite corner, almost hidden in the shadows. His dark hair cast a shadow on his face but I could see the tip of his nose and chin. His eyes seemed to be watching me as I strode towards the door and left the parlor. Mother didn▓t seem to notice, she was checking some guy out who just entered the shop next to the parlor. ⌠Don▓t tell your father┘■ She giggled. I shook my head and gave a small smile. We headed into Knock Turn Alley.  
⌠Oooh┘shoes!■ I felt a hand grip my arm and pulled me into Black & Blue Shoe Shoppe.  
⌠Come on! Every princess needs shoes! Right?■ I shrugged. I suddenly felt like I was being watched. Mother was looking at a pair of black Mary-Janes with hot pink bows. A pair of hands slid around my waist and I felt a body lean up against me. I froze and close my eyes. I couldn▓t even pull out my wand. Marius kissed me on the neck. ⌠You gave me a heart attack!■ I pulled out of his grasp and spun around.  
⌠Oh, Hello dear┘.■ Mother smiled at him and he waved back.  
⌠Good Morning, My Lady. See, your mum▓s cool. I don▓t scare her.■ ⌠That▓s because you didn▓t sneak up on her!■ I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. ⌠Sorry┘■ He laughed. ⌠Have you heard anything lately about Leah?■ ⌠Still in the hospital far as I know. Something about D. Tocks. I donno who that is, but from her parents, it sounds like she▓s doing fine. I miss her┘■ ⌠Me too.■ But there was something in his eyes, the way he looked away and frowned bothered me.  
⌠So┘shoe shopping?■ ⌠Yeah.■ ⌠You?■ ⌠Yeah┘■ He held up a pair of shiny black dress shoes.  
⌠For your ball. 2 more days huh?■ I nodded. ⌠So┘I▓m going to go now. See you later.■ He waved good-bye to me and left.  
⌠No hug or kiss good-bye?■ My mum said. She was sitting down on a stool and trying on lime green go-go boots. When I looked down at them I shook my head furiously and she laughed.  
⌠No┘I didn▓t think so either. But I founds these for you.■ ⌠They look like stripper boots┘But I like them┘.■ I said picking up the tall leather boots which had a 5 inch heel. ⌠What would you know about strippers?■ ⌠I wouldn▓t┘but father might have an idea since you pretend to be one every night for him.■ She stood with her mouth gapping wide and the lime green go-go boots dangling limp in her hands.  
⌠I▓m telling him what you said┘.■ She hissed warningly. I laughed.  
⌠Oh, please! We all hear you! Every night! Even ask Wormtail, he puts his ear to the door for hours!■ She gasped and dropped the boots. ⌠That pervert! You stay away from him! I▓m going to notify your father about this┘.■ I laughed and she gave me a bit of a push, smiling.  
⌠Ever heard of silencing charms?■ She blushed and smacked me over the head.  
⌠That▓s enough out of you!■

A noise, off in the distance, like a wolf growling at some vulnerable creature, made the hairs on my neck stand up. A twig snapped nearby, startled me, causing me to start walking faster. The air began to grow colder, freezing my skin like snow in the middle of a hot summer▓s night. I could see my breath. A rattling nearby┘right behind me. I spun around. The tall morbid thing towered over me like a giant. I couldn▓t move. It▓s hands reached out for me. ⌠Serpentine┘■ Someone moaned. The dementor faded into the night. I looked around. ⌠Serpentine┘.■ ⌠Hello?!■ I cried out, frightened┘A dark shadow moved behind the trees┘Not another dementor┘It moaned again, like someone was in ecstasy, filled with the most greatest feeling of pleasure┘the figure moved toward me┘.it was the hooded man from the ice cream parlor┘the one watching me┘.His eyes glowed yellow under his hood. His dark hair shone in the moonlight. He started to growl┘ ⌠Serpentine!■ Someone screamed my name off in the dark woods. Someone was in trouble┘but I couldn▓t leave, what if this man chased me down?  
⌠What do you want?■ I asked. No answer┘he was 5 feet away now. I started backing up.  
⌠What do you want?!■ Now I demanded an answer┘My eyes glowed red and soon all I saw was red. Last thing I heard was someone screaming my name for help and the hooded man now blurred out by my blood red vision moaned, ⌠You┘■ 


	10. Putrid In Pink

⌠No┘.No┘Please! PLEASE!■ ⌠Serpentine! Wake up!■ A firm grasp on my shoulders, someone shook me gently. It felt like someone knocked the wind out of me. My eyes snapped open and I gasped for air, like I▓ve been under water for hours. Out of the darkness loomed Snape▓s face. The light from the lamp on my bedside table blinded me when he turned it on. I closed my eyes and he let me down, back into the security of my pillows. I pulled one over my face and tried to block out the distant screaming in my head. I could still feel Snape▓s hand on my stomach.  
⌠Serpentine?■ His voice was voice and gentle┘I slowly pushed the pillow from my face and looked up at him. ⌠You alright? Just a bad dream?■ I nodded. His hand lifted off my stomach and he looked at me with concern.  
⌠Where▓s mother and father? How come they didn▓t come in here?■ ⌠They▓re downstairs with some of the others┘.card nights are Fridays, remember? I was just passing by your room and I heard you talking in your sleep┘.something about a dementor?■ I shook my head. ⌠Nothing important┘Thanks anyway.■ He nodded and for the first time┘he smiled. But not his usual sneer┘it was a kind, warming smile. ⌠Are you sure you▓re alright?■ I nodded. His hand was on mine, which laid limp upon my chest. I gripped his tight and he pushed back the hair on my forehead. We didn▓t say anything for a few minutes, just smiled at each other. ⌠Alright┘you going to be okay or do you want me to stay here a bit longer?■ ⌠Um┘Can you stay here? I want to ask you something.■ ⌠Sure┘anything.■ ⌠How come you▓re always so mean to everyone?■ ⌠I▓m constantly bothered by other people▓s irresponsible beliefs.■ ⌠Well, you▓re always so mean to me┘■ ⌠Because you▓re mean to me.■ ⌠I▓m only mean because I have to deal with my father-■ ⌠Don▓t we all, Princess?■ ⌠So┘You don▓t like me because I remind you of my father?■ He sighed and sat on the bed.  
⌠Well┘you and the Dark Lord have many things in common┘it▓s mostly the way you two act together┘it▓s almost as though if I look deep enough into your eyes┘I can see him staring back at me.■ ⌠I look like my mom, but I have my-■ ⌠Father▓s eyes┘I know.■ He said quietly. ⌠But they are beautiful. It▓s only when you get a temper that your father shows through in you.■ I nodded. He stared into my eyes and smiled.  
⌠Do you like anybody?■ ⌠Very few people┘You▓re on my good list though┘■ ⌠No┘ I mean┘.Do you have feelings for anyone? Like a girlfriend?■ He seemed to be taken aback by it. ⌠Well┘I never had a girlfriend┘.But I had a big crush on someone when I was younger.■ ⌠Really? Who?■ ⌠No. I can▓t tell you. It▓s my business, not yours.■ I sat up. ⌠Please tell me┘pleeeeaaase, Uncle Severus!■ He smiled.  
⌠Huhtah▓s Huh-tar.■ He mumbled.  
⌠What?■ ⌠Pah-Tah▓s Muh-Tah┘.■ He hissed. ⌠Still can▓t hear you┘■ ⌠Potter▓s Mother┘.Lily Potter. I grew up with her. And not just going to Hogwarts. We lived near each other. She never liked me because I was intrigued by the Dark Arts.■ ⌠Really?■ He nodded. ⌠Your father has a knack for making fun of me for it. Seems to think it▓s funny. Like sleeping with the enemy or incorrect animal magnetism. Like I had a disability or something┘It was wrong in the first place to fall in love with half-bloods, mud bloods or muggles, if you were a death eater.■ ⌠Or a pure-blood.■ ⌠I▓m half-blood.■ ⌠Oh.■ He chuckled.  
⌠Funny really┘I call myself the ▒Half-Blood Prince.▓ You just happen to be the ▒Half-Blood Princess.▓■ ⌠Yeah.■ I giggled. ⌠What is blood anyway? I mean┘I▓m half-blood but my father▓s the Dark Lord so it doesn▓t matter┘I▓m as pure as you can get, right?■ ⌠Pure and Perfect.■ I got to my knees and crawled over next to him and curled up into a ball, snuggling into him under his arm which he wrapped around my shoulders. ⌠You know, You should go back to bed┘you need your sleep. Your birthday▓s tomorrow┘the big 12.■ ⌠I wish I was older.■ I muttered, I felt myself falling back to sleep while my head was on his chest.  
⌠I know┘I wished that too when I was your age and now I wish I was your age.■ He said, laughing. He pulled away from me and stood up. Grabbing me from under my arms, he lifted me up and laid me back down in bed. He pulled the covers over me and tuck me in.  
⌠I don▓t want you to leave just yet!■ I whined. ⌠I know, but your father will kill me if he found out you were out of bed.■ He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.  
⌠Can▓t you just stay here until I fall back asleep.■ Giving him my most cutest puppy-dog face ever┘ ⌠I▓m sure you can get to sleep on you own just fine.■ He whispered. I let go of him and he straitened up. ⌠Good-night, Princess.■ ⌠Good-night, My Prince.■

⌠UNBELIEVEABLE!■ I sat up with a jolt. Aunt Narcissa▓s voice rang from downstairs. ⌠YOU KNOW SHE HATES PINK!■ What a coincidence┘.I hate pink┘I know they▓re talking about me┘.I hopped out of bed and scooped Envy up. She was coiled up on the bedside table and only gave a faint moan when I lifted her. I hurried out of my room and down the hall in my gray night gown. I had to rub my eyes to make sure I was seeing things right when I met a bright pink bow at the top of the banister. The center of the bow was a small white charm in the shape of a bunny┘It was followed by matching ribbon that twisted and wrapped around the banister like a serpent┘.  
Oh, Lord┘ I hissed. Envy lifted her feeble head and blinked. Spotting the ribbon, she spat, ⌠What the fuck?!■ I shook my head and proceed down the stairs and dared not to touch the putrid decorations. The house was┘pink┘too pink┘The Dark Lord▓s Manor┘.Pink. Like out of some Victoria▓s Secret/Playboy/Preppy Girl▓s dream. I could vomit. I got to the bottom of the stairs and Auntie Cissy was accompanied by 4 other Death Eaters who were just doing the finishing touches. She spotted a pink bow which was tied to a chair and walked up closer to it, squinting┘.  
⌠Is that┘? Oh no┘OH NO!■ She shrieked. One of the followers had waved his wand and doves flew out, dropping feathers everywhere. ⌠STOP IT! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!■ She put her hands to her head and it seemed like she was about to pull the hair out of her head when she spun around and spotted me standing at the bottom of the steps. She seemed to see the horrified look on my face and gave a big frown. She looked like she was about to cry. She walked over to me with her arms stretched out and wrapped them around me. She gave me a hug, pulled away and put her hands on my face. ⌠Honey, I told them ▒no pink▒, but they just wouldn▓t listen.■ She moaned. The closest Death Eater turned to us and tried to plead.  
⌠Princess, do you like the decorations?!■ He pointed around with a big grin on his face like, ▒Please-Say-Yes-And-Don▓t-Tell-Your-Father-On-Me▓ Look. He seemed too excited about them. ⌠You want to know what I think?■ I said loud and proud so that all the followers turned around and looked at me with worried looks. ⌠I HATE PINK!■ I put my hand on the banister and the bow caught on fire. It literally┘exploded. The flame shot up the ribbon and up the banister, coiling around it, burning the ribbon in its tracks. When the flame got to the top, it shot off like fireworks and hit the doves, turning them to black, making them shriek in pain and fall to the floor.  
⌠Who▓s idea was this?!■ I screamed. My eyes started to burn. Here┘we┘go. The follower who sent off the doves raised his hand slowly and shakily. I hopped off the last step and handed Envy to Cissy who took her quickly. I strode up to him and stared in his ugly face. His bushy eyebrows joined in confusion and his lips parted to show yellowing teeth, clenched in fear. He was at least 2 or 3 feet taller than me, yet he still cringed by my fury.  
⌠What makes you think I liked pink?■ I hissed dangerously, feeling the warm blood rush through my veins.  
⌠I just t-thought┘you▓d like pink b-because you▓re a girl and most girls-■ ⌠I▓m not most girls┘.And what▓s with the bunnies?■ ⌠It seemed cute and feminine┘■ ⌠Cute?┘Cute?! You think I▓m CUTE?!■ He started to shake and backed away. ⌠I▓ll show you cute┘■ I kicked him in the knee and he crouched low, low enough so I could take a double and kick him between the legs. ⌠SHIT! OH FUCK!■ He fell to the floor. ⌠I▓m not going to have my birthday party look like Anna Nicole▓s Funeral! If it helps, my favorite color is green!■ I took Envy from Auntie and turn to leave the room.  
⌠You can bet I will tell my father about this! Assholes┘■ I slammed the door and went to the bathroom. I locked the door and sent Envy down on the sink. ⌠That was scary┘ please don▓t ever put me through that again!■ Envy groaned.  
⌠No┘they should have known┘▒cute▒,■ I laughed. I pulled down my panties and sat down. ⌠Those fuckers will be take orders from me like their life depended on it, pretty soon. Father will straiten them out.■ ⌠You should be getting more power over them once you have your dark mark and crowned. I doubt you▓ll have as much power as your parents until you▓ve gotten to the throne.■ ⌠Don▓t I get the throne when I▓m crowned?■ ⌠Only for a while. Then when he decides to retire, which I doubt will be for a long time, you▓ll be able to take control and reign over the entire wizarding world┘.Serpentine?┘..Hey┘What▓s wrong?■ I wasn▓t paying attention to anything she was saying. Her voice was far off in the distance. My mind on something else┘.I was staring down in the toilet, with my mouth open┘.  
⌠┘Envy┘.Is that normal?■ Envy looked down and started to chuckle. ⌠Somebody▓s growing up┘■ 


	11. The Bleeding Prey

⌠AUNTIE!■ ⌠What▓s wrong?!■ Auntie came running in the bathroom and looked at me with concern and I pointed to the toilet. She took one glance at it and then smiled. She looked at me and encased me in a hug. She started kissing my head and I pulled away.  
⌠Wait! I start bleeding and you think it▓s alright?! Am I bleeding internally?! I need to go to the hospital!!!■ ⌠No, no, no, no! You▓re fine!■ She laughed. But she wouldn▓t tell me┘.she just flushed the toilet and told me to wait until my mother got home then they could talk to me.  
⌠Why?! Where is she?!■ I was getting worried.  
⌠She▓s with your father getting your birthday present and running few errands to make sure things are set for tomorrow. But don▓t worry, they left a few hours ago so they should be back any minute.■ She soon as she finished her sentence, the door opened. I booked ass out the bathroom and sped down the hall into the living room where mother and father were with bags in their hands. ⌠MOTHER!■ She set down her bags and with full force that almost knocked her off my feet, I jumped into her arms. I held her tight and father gapped at me.  
⌠What▓s wrong, baby?■ ⌠I▓m bleeding internally!■ ⌠WHAT?!■ Father tripped over the bags just to reach me and my mother and he laid a hand on my back. Cissy finally entered the room and rushed over.  
⌠No, no, no! Serpentine, you might want to get off your mother┘you might ruin her skirt.■ Mother let me down and looked down at her skirt, there was a small spot of blood where I was sitting. Father smirked and mother looked from the spot of blood on her skirt, to Me, to Auntie and then back to me here she beamed and held me tight.  
⌠My baby▓s all grown up!■ Father laughed and crossed his arms.  
⌠I think your mother and you should have a little talk.■ Auntie nodded and said, ⌠Yes, but first let▓s get you cleaned up, Serpentine┘■ They took me into the bathroom again and told me to put tissue between my legs for now┘They apparated me upstairs and sat me down on my bed.  
⌠Serpentine┘There is nothing wrong with you.■ ⌠So what▓s is it?!■ Mother put her hands on my shoulders.  
⌠Your period.■ I looked between the two of them and gapped.  
⌠A girl gets her period when it▓s time for her to become a woman. During your teenage years, your body is going to go through lots of changes. So does boys but it▓s totally different┘most of them just turn into pigs, not men.■ Auntie said.  
⌠Really?■ ⌠Well┘not literally┘but it just means that now your body is ready enough to bare children┘but don▓t you dare get any ideas!■ Mother hissed. ⌠Along with your period┘you▓ll want to┘do things┘with boys┘.■ ⌠Or girls.■ Auntie added with a chuckle. Mother hit her and turned back to me.  
⌠Look, everyone goes through it. It▓s just hormones┘it▓s only human. You▓ll get your period every 28 days and it▓ll last about a week.■ ⌠WHAT?! That▓s a long time! Are you sure it▓s nothing to worry about?■ ⌠I▓m sure┘Look, it won▓t be so bad┘after a few years, it▓ll get annoying, but not scary. And you▓re body will change. Your chest and hips will get bigger-■ ⌠The men like big boobs-■ ⌠Cissy!■ Mother hissed.  
⌠-And during the next few years, you▓re body will turn into a woman▓s.■ Mother finished.  
⌠Then you can shake what your momma gave ya!■ Auntie stood up and did some type of provocative dance.  
⌠Narcissa! She▓s only 12, not 17! She doesn▓t need to be taught things like that!■ ⌠┘yet┘jeez, Bella, I thought you were the wild one┘thing▓s have changed.■ Cissy sat back down on the bed and smiled at me.  
⌠Now, like I said, you▓re going to want to do things with other┘. people┘■ Mother said, tossing a glance at Auntie┘who spoke up again and to mother, it was the last time.  
⌠Or animals if you▓re really kinky!■ ⌠NARCISSA! I▓m trying to have a reasonable talk with my daughter! You▓re just making it worse! Go have a talk with your own child!■ Auntie crossed her arms and pouted before disapparting. Mother sighed and turned back to me.  
⌠Don▓t listen to her┘but like I said-■ ⌠Mum, I think I know what you mean┘about doing stuff┘last year, when I first met Marius-■ ⌠Oh My Lord! You didn▓t do it-■ ⌠Well, no┘but you know those powers I have? The one where I can control people?■ She nodded slowly, eyeing me carefully.  
⌠Well, he kind of┘I just┘I just looked into his eyes and without meaning to, he kind of┘jumped on me and-■ ⌠Did he touch you?!■ ⌠Mum! Please! No! He got carried away┘it was the first time my powers took advantage of someone┘he really wanted to┘but I didn▓t let him.■ ⌠Good┘be careful with your powers. The thing is to use them when you mean to. Don▓t let them leak out without you knowing. You need to learn how to control them. Concentrate on what you want, then manipulate to seize the object. Your father uses this technique a lot┘⌠ ⌠I▓m sure┘■ She hit my arm and blushed.  
⌠┘but he wasn▓t born with the power to control with the mind, he learned it. You just need to learn how to control it.■ I nodded. ⌠Mum┘. When you really like someone┘should you tell them?■ ⌠┘Why? Doesn▓t Marius know you like him?■ ⌠Oh, well┘yeah, but this is just in general┘■ ⌠Well┘I think you should┘Before it▓s too late. They might find someone else to fall in love with.■ ⌠But what if you think they like you back┘should you wait until they tell you?■ ⌠Well┘if you▓re sure that they really like you, then I don▓t see why not┘it▓s all about having the courage to sell yourself to love. To tell the one you love, the way you feel┘■ ⌠Even if you are married and your husband is in jail, you still tell the Dark Lord that you love him.■ Father appeared at my doorway and smiled. ⌠Are we women finished talking or still sharing secrets?■ Mother looked at me and smiled. ⌠Almost finished┘Just answering some last minute questions.■ Father walked in the room, his hands behind his back. ⌠I▓ve got something for the birthday girl┘.■ He sang. ⌠It▓s not my birthday yet┘■ ⌠Fine┘you don▓t want it┘I▓ll just throw it away-■ ⌠No!┘I mean┘please?■ Father put a finger to his check and walked up to the bed. I stood up and kissed him on the cheek and quickly leaned over his shoulder and looked down but he was too quick and put it in front of him. I looked down and it was a small jewelry box. I fell down and bounced on my knees, while taking the box from him. I opened it to find a small glittering emerald stone sitting on a pure silver ring. Engraved on top of the ring▓s gem was the letter, ⌠S■. ⌠It▓s so beautiful, father, thank you!■ I pulled it out of the box and tried it on. It only fit on my middle finger. For a split second, it looked like it flashed a dangerous red glare. It made me hesitate for a moment, fear spilled through me. But I swallowed it and smiled up at father. I outstretched my arms and he gave me a hug. ⌠Would my two beautiful women like to go out for dinner tonight? Something elegant? Rayne-Lighter▓s Restaurant, perhaps?■ Mother gasped and nodded.  
⌠That would be great! We can finish our ▒talk▓ a bit later, dear.■ She said. I nodded.  
⌠Wait, father┘When I woke up, Narcissa was directing the followers to decorate downstairs for the party┘and she told them no pink and-■ Father started to hiss loudly.  
⌠It was a nightmare, Father! Everything was pink! And the doves and bunnies-■ ⌠You don▓t need to tell me twice, baby. They▓ll get what▓s coming to them.■ ⌠Thanks.■ ⌠Did you even try on your dress?■ ⌠For tomorrow?■ he nodded. ⌠Not yet┘It▓s in my closet.■ He walked over to the closet and opened the wooden doors. He pulled out the ball gown and surveyed it.  
⌠Beautiful┘■ He said in a hushed tone. ⌠Want me to try it on now?■ He shook his head. ⌠No, I don▓t want to see you in it until the party. It▓s like before a wedding. I▓d rather it be a surprise.■ I nodded. He told us to get ready for dinner and left. Mother stood up and waved her wand. A dark green silky dress materialized on my bed. ⌠Wear that. Meet me in the master bedroom when you▓re finished.■ She said before leaving. I had just pulled my nightgown over my head when I heard something fall in my closet. Naked and cold, I cautiously headed over to the doors and opened them slowly. A pale figure looked back. Jumping back, I realized it was my reflection in the mirror. But there was nothing in there┘. I walked back over to the bed. I lifted up the dress and slipped it over my head, letting it rain down and hold my body. What felt like a pair of hands wrapped around my body, I thought it was Marius. I spun around, no one was there. ⌠Envy?■ ⌠What?■ Envy slithered out from underneath the bed.  
⌠┘┘never mind.■ She stared up at me for a moment and then went back under the bed.  
I went back over to the closet and looked in the mirror. My eyes, now a grayish color, were staring back at me. My flat chest slowly rising and falling. I blinked. Out of no where, the hooded man appeared behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and covered my mouth. I couldn▓t breathe, I couldn▓t scream for help. ⌠Don▓t fight me┘You won▓t win┘.■ He growled. His voice was so familiar. His other hand moved down. Over my chest, my stomach and lower┘I blinked again. He was gone. I was left, dishelmed and helpless, scared, watching my reflection stare back in fear. I opened my bedroom door and ran down the hall. Pushing open my parent▓s door, I jumped in the room and shut the door behind me. Father, standing over by his closet with a belt in his hands, was topless and his pants unbuttoned. Mother was sitting on the bed, her dress in her hands, she sat staring at me with her under garments on. She tilted her head to one side. ⌠Do you know how to knock?■ Father hissed. I couldn▓t speak. Mother stood up and dropped the dress down on the bed and came over to me.  
⌠Honey, what▓s wrong?■ I shook my head, trying to find the words.  
⌠I heard something┘in my room┘and in the mirror┘some guy┘■ I gasped. She brought me over to the bed. Father, after belting himself up, came over and sat next to us.  
⌠He touched me┘It▓s the guy from the ice cream parlor┘.the one with the hood on┘.■ ⌠Honey, we were the only ones in that place, remember? They had just opened┘■ Mother said, pushing the hair behind my ears. I shook my head.  
⌠No, there was someone else┘he was sitting on the other side of the room and he was watching me from the moment I set foot in that place. And I had a nightmare last night, and he was in it and just now, I saw him in my mirror┘■ They watched me and exchanged glances. ⌠Princess, it was just a nightmare. And your mother didn▓t see anyone else at the ice cream parlor. Did you hear someone apparate into your room? Before you saw him in your mirror?■ I shook my head.  
⌠What if he was already there?! What if he was watching me?!■ Mother laughed and hugged me.  
⌠Look, there▓s no such thing as the ▒Boogie-Man▓. There▓s no monsters under your bed or closet┘.I▓m sure you were just imagining things. Where▓s Envy? She can keep you safe.■ ⌠No! She didn▓t see anyone! You must believe me! Please!■ I clung onto my father and he chuckled darkly.  
⌠Serpentine. No one is after you. Look, just stay with us for the rest of the night and I▓m sure that man won▓t come after you.■ I hugged him but still felt alone. They didn▓t believe me┘What if I left their side for one second? Would I be snatched up like a helpless kitten by a hawk who had watched it▓s prey and knew it▓s every move? 


End file.
